


Bucket List

by Maximumjinx



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1492612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maximumjinx/pseuds/Maximumjinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer Reid comes home from a tiring day at the BAU, and meets the strangest person sitting on his fire escape. This is certainly a scenario in which his statistics and knowledge of everything don't apply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Serenade

**Reid**

 

Spencer's keys jangled annoyingly against one another as he unlocked his apartment door. His sluggish stance and messy hair could be easily used to deduce that he hadn't slept a wink on the jet ride back from Ohio. The groan that followed the sharp thump of his toes hitting the side table could add on to that theory.

Usually with such a long ride, Dr. Reid could certainly catch the few hours of sleep he missed, being too focused on the case to even take naps. But the horrific images of wounds that this particular serial killer had inflicted on his victims seared into Spencer's cursed eidetic memory. The specific disturbing details crammed their way into Reid's mind and sat snugly within reach of recollection. Now Reid could barely keep his eyes open from such exhaustion. 

Coming off the plane, Agent Hotchner saw the state of his young genius, and allowed the Doctor to take the next day off, in obvious need of rest. Reid didn't protest, although not enjoying missing work, he knew well enough that he couldn't go much longer without sleep.

Spencer Reid had barely slipped off his shoes, before collapsing onto his bed fully clothed and out cold.

 

***

 

Strangely, it wasn't the usual nightmare of the week that woke Reid that next morning. Often enough Reid's memory comes back to betray him, twisting his dreams into the psychotic killings of the murders that happened to have followed Reid back from his job. 

No, this time it was the soft strumming of a guitar close by that lifted Reid's eyelids and awoken his curious mind. With a mere glance at the clock on his nightstand that read a shocking 5:44 in the evening, Reid staggered up, slowly walking towards the source of the music. Reid had slept all night and day, but it still didn't feel like enough. His ears perked up however, at the sound of a voice joining the music that was much too close to be safe.

The voice was soft and melodic, but not graceful in lyrics. Whoever was singing was a woman, who seemed to be struggling with rhyming words and making up lines on the spot, even mentioning random items that Reid was sure was in his apartment.

Was she in the apartment?

"This would be awkward if no one was here, then this glorious song was for nothing I fear." She sang, not even three feet away. Her voice was sarcastic, like she wasn't expecting an answer, and the words were clumsily tied together in melody.

"Hello?" Reid's voice was still husky with sleep, but he was wide awake now. He held his old cane from when he was shot, not being able to get to his gun in time. There was most definitely an intruder in the apartment, and his wooden cane was all that could protect him he feared.

The guitar stopped abruptly, and Reid turned the corner, finally seeing the woman in question.

Her warm honey colored eyes were wide with fear, and her cheeks blushed a deep crimson on her tan skin. This woman sat crossed-legged on his fire escape, wearing a worn pair of sweatpants and a tank top, her curly and wild brown hair tied in a messy bun. She didn't look older than 27, which was only a few years younger than the Doctor himself.

Her amber acoustic guitar sat snugly on her lap and her hands were frozen in midair. She looked as if she had just rolled out of bed as well, but Reid realized he was staring when she cleared her throat awkwardly.

"Damn," she sighed, inspecting Spencer with a shy and almost fearful look, "I was hoping you'd be an old lady that found me charming."

Reid still held his cane defensively, but only muttered a confused, "I'm sorry?"

His slightly bewildered tone was enough to give this mystery girl a full-fledged grin. In the light of sunset, Reid could see the faintest of freckles.

"It's quite the story," her voice was light, smiling widely as Reid took a cautious step forward, "but I'm guessing you're going to be too busy chasing after me with that thing to listen huh?" She motioned to the waving cane held high above Reid's head and smirked as a blush flooded Reid's cheeks as he put it down.

"I'm a Federal Agent, and I could have you arrested for trespassing." Reid stated matter-of-factly, trying not to stumble over his words like he usually would when he spoke too fast.

The woman arched an eyebrow and scanned her own surroundings.

"What if I was escaping a fire? I'm pretty sure this isn't your private property." She teased, gently leaning her guitar of the railing and placing her elbows on her knees so to sit comfortably.

"Well there isn't a fire, and it is the building's property." Spencer was quick to retort. Instead of her expected loss for words that Reid had hoped for, she instead smiled wider. With a lazy finger in the air pointing up she chuckled.

"Well, guess who just moved in?"

Before Reid could reply, the mystery woman explained.

"My name is Addison, Adi for short. I am 28 years old and just moved above you. I came to D.C. looking for a fresh start and with that made a Bucket List to fulfill." She paused, thinking thoughtfully before continuing, "Since I had just unpacked I decided to try out my Bucket List and-"

Adi pulled out a nicely folded piece of paper from her pocket, showing Spencer her neatly scrawled out list of goals to achieve. There was a little star next to an item about half way down the list.

_Serenade a Stranger_

"you just helped me complete a goal." Taking out a red pen, Adi drew a thick line across the item and huffed in pride.

With no reply to Adi's strangely formal explanation, Reid did the only thing he could think of when he was faced with silence.

He stated facts.

"Well, in reality only about 1.7% of Bucket Lists are actually completed by the time of an individual's death. The probability of finishing that list by the time you die is factored in with what the actual goals are and how likely you are to achieve them." Reid rambled. "So there isn't a good chance that your Bucket List will work."

Adi turned away from her list and stared up at the Doctor, her face blank and Reid feared he may have said something wrong. It was harsh of him to tell her she had no chance and that basically she was wasting her time.

In fear that he had hurt her feelings, Reid opened his mouth to apologize but was cut off by a light laugh.

"Of course it won't work."

"I didn't mean to-"

"That's not the point of the Bucket List." she cut off. Reid gave her a look of confusion, not understanding such a blunt statement.

"I'm sorry?"

"The point isn't to finish the Bucket List. First of all, even if I do finish this list, I'm just going have to keep adding on more things. Life doesn't work that way. The Bucket List isn't a job to do, or an assignment to complete. It's supposed to be your dreams in life, your motivation to lead a life that will satisfy you by the time you die. You're not supposed to be disappointed that you couldn't finish such a list. You're supposed to be ecstatic that you crossed out so much from it. That you _did_ something with your life."

 Few times has Spencer Reid ever been at a loss for words, and this was one of those rare occasions.

"And I liked your fact." Addison smiled, and with that, she stood up from the rusted fire escape, taking her guitar swiftly and climbing up the creaking steps to her own apartment.

Reid stared dumbly out his window, a few moments too long after her departure, thinking hard about this surprisingly open woman. She had such a different outlook then he, but Reid didn't doubt that she was intelligent. Maybe not his statistic and detailed bank of knowledge, but definitely a certain kind of genius he could appreciate. 


	2. Tresspassing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reid doesn't get surprised often, but then again, she's no ordinary woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to write this one in first person, see which one you like better?

**Reid**

 

 

I'm going to be late.

Oh god, I'm going to be so late.

I was balancing my fourth cup of coffee in one hand, (it just had to be boiling hot didn't it?), and my files in the other. My keys were slipping from between my fingers, and I was too focused on trying not to step on the loose lace that had escaped the knot of my sneaker. My vest was misbuttoned and as usual my hair was a mess. It was starting to grow out again, and I would get a trim but I don't need another tease about One Direction from the group.

I wasn't even British for crying out loud.

"I'm here! I'm here!" I yelped, running into the conference room, tripping over that damned lace and my papers successfully falling out of my folder. Did I just spill some coffee? Well, this is just fantastic.

"Reid? Calm down, pretty boy!" Morgan rushed. He scrambled over to help me before I ended up ruining my tablet with expresso. My hair flew in front of my face and I sort of just flopped onto the polished wood, setting everything down at once. Well, actually by definition slamming it. By the time I had slowed my accelerated heart rate and fixed my clothing I noticed my group. Hotch had his blank look, with one eyebrow raised at precisely 3.2 millimeters above usual position. Prentiss had a look of surprise, exchanging open wide eye glances with JJ. Garcia had a neon pink devilish smile on her face while Morgan and Rossi smirked at one another. 

I stood awkwardly as I inspected each of my teammates. I have never seen this reaction, especially not aimed at me. Sensing the level of surprise and just a dash of pride from my fellow profilers, I knew it wasn't just a reaction to my little fiasco. 

They had deduced something more.

"What?" My voice was a pitch higher than it was supposed to be.

Without uttering a word, my team turned back to face Penelope. She gave me a quick thumbs up and wink (whatever that meant) and starting introducing the case.

 

***

 

On rare occasions, the very few times that made this job worth it, everyone lived.

Just this once, everyone lives.

Daniel, taken hostage by his mother suffering a mental break came close to dying today.

He would have died, if it wasn't for Rossi determining Janet's stressor and my geographical profile. Now Daniel was safe with his father and his mother was getting the help she needs. I could feel a weight lifted off my chest, like it usually did when a case ended well. Of course it didn't last long, there was always more cases, more people dying and more monsters. But for tonight, I can sleep well.

Well,

I could be able to sleep now on the ride home if it wasn't for Morgan's pestering.

"I can feel my brain cells dying." I moaned, peeking at the dark skinned man with one eye. My arms were stiffly crossed across my torso, and I had a great position of slouching to sleep.

"You certainly have plenty to spare." Rossi remarked from across me, still reading his novel although no doubt listening in.

"Come on Reid, you can tell me. What happened last night?" Morgan was grinning from ear to ear, sending me a somewhat comical eyebrow wiggle. Even if they didn't say anything, I could hear Emily and JJ shuffle closer to listen in too.

"This amazing thing called sleep. You should try it, it's quite the experience."

"Meow." Prentiss teased, poking me in the side and successfully abolishing any hope for rest. I groaned childishly, no longer comfortable and sat upright, facing my team.

The cabin was quiet while Hotch was in another part of the plane finishing paper work and chatting with Jack. Emily and JJ sat in the booth across the aisle and I sat alone across from Morgan and Rossi in our own booth.

"Wanna switch?" I asked the ladies, giving them my best puppy eyed look. These were however, FBI agents I was dealing with that wouldn't crack with a terrorist in the room. So I wasn't much surprised when all I received in  reply was a snort from Prentiss and a sly grin from JJ.

"Don't leave me in suspense Mr. IQ, what's her name?" Morgan pleaded, leaning over the counter in anticipation.

"I literally have no idea what you're talking about and that's Dr. IQ to you buddy."

"You're sassy when you're cranky." JJ remarked. 

"I could be plain Spencer again if you'll switch with me?" I pleaded. My eyes were already dropping with exhaustion.

"Don't play games Reid, you came late today and pretty wild looking. I know you met a girl, I don't have to profile you to guess that." Morgan winked and I could feel an innocent blush crawl it's way up my neck.

Jeez, I might've met my new, slightly abstract neighbor but it wasn't like I had-

Oh lord.

"Morgan!" JJ squealed, reaching over and swatting his arm. 

"Like you weren't thinking the same thing." Rossi shot back.

"Really? You too?" Why was my voice too high?

And why did it matter that I came in late today? In all reality I overslept, it happens and I was too in a rush to get dressed properly.

It didn't help that my newest neighbor was directly above me singing a peaceful song that lulled me back into slumber after I had shut off my alarm clock.

I'm going to have to speak to her about that, it's very distracting. It's not like I need an image of her cross-legged surrounded by a flurry of papers and pens marking randomly when a note sounded right. Imagining her with an over sized sweater that hung low on her shoulders and her wild hair pulled to one side, exposing her neck in such- such a vulnerable state while I was trying to get ready didn't help either.

"Reid?" Someone was snapping fingers in my face.

"Wuh?" I was incoherent, and for the first time in my life I wasn't completely focused on the situation in front of me. 

Morgan raised a knowing eyebrow, and Rossi gave the girls a smug look. I ignored them all, groaning at their childish behavior even though I was the youngest person on the plane. With an aggravated huff I pulled my jacket from behind my back and put it over my face, so maybe I could finally get some peace.

 

 

***

 

 

"Do you always come home so late?" Was the first thing I heard once I had unlocked my door. I gave a slight jump and pulled out my gun, aiming in straight at Addison's face who sat on the fire escape casually. She didn't bat an eyelid as she peeked from over the book she was currently absorbed in. With a closer look I realized it's one from _my_ bookshelf just beside the fire escape. 

As I opened my mouth to speak she raised a finger, her sleeve of her sweater sliding down her arm and revealing a small tattoo of a strange symbol. It held lines crossed over one another in a tiny box, random curves and squiggles that fit symmetrically within four lines. With one more page turn she let out a satisfied sigh and put her book down, watching me with wide eyes behind the lenses of her glasses. Funny, she must only wear them sometimes and contacts other times because she showed no indication that she had a vision impairment.

" _Now_ you're breaking and entering." I murmured, my gun still raised high.

"Nope, still just on a fire escape." 

"You took my book." I pointed out. Who else would have one of the original printings of Sherlock Holmes?

She shrugged, turning the book carefully while closing it and setting it in it's rightful place.

"I got bored."

She didn't look away, her honey eyes were captivating and she didn't focus on the obvious gun aimed at her torso.

Instead she focused on me.

"Are you going to shoot an unarmed woman?" She had an edge to her voice, and she glanced at my weapon with distaste. She looked back at me carefully.

"How do I know you're unarmed?"

She smiled coldly with a practiced grace, bowing slightly before standing up. Only then did I notice she was in her pajamas. 

"You don't, although you can take my word. Guns aren't my thing." The dark and challenging woman slipped away, revealing the woman I met the other day. She gave me the tiniest smile, with a small blush in her cheeks. Something about the rapid change was unsettling, but against better judgement, I lowered my gun.

"Why are you here?" I thought back to what she first said to me,  "Were you waiting for me that entire time?"

The blush on her cheeks became a deeper color, and she nodded slightly. 

"I needed help on something... Since I don't know anyone, you were the first to come to mind."

"What do you need?" Why was I suddenly ignoring the odd fact that she had waited for me in my fire escape? I should be interrogating her and instead I'm asking how I can help her. What was it about this girl that made me so unfocused?

"It's kind of weird...you probably won't know the answer in the first place." She gave a frustrated huff, as if realizing this fact for the first time.

"You'd be surprised."

"Oh boy...uh, do you happen to know where I can get a copy of  _Candide_ by Voltaire? I need it by Monday and bookstores only sell  _Twilight._ " She frowned, wrinkling her nose and looking sheepishly at me. I suppose she was waiting for a more confused reaction. What a peculiar book though, hard to get and a shipment wouldn't make it by Monday overseas. I can understand her distress.

"Maybe like an antique book store of some kind?" She wrung her wrists nervously. Her reaction to such a simple question was amusing, even cute. I let a small smile pass my lips as I easily reached over to the bottom of my bookshelf and grabbed my own copy. It was worn from my reading it so much, and still smelled of dust and ink. Her eyes were open wide in surprise as I handed her the book, perhaps impressed and relieved at the same time.

"You have an original copy?" She gasped, inspecting the binding and her eyes bulge at the antique printing. She must've needed a copy for classes of some sort, but the absolute delight of the book told me otherwise.

"You have  _an original copy._ God, am I even worthy to hold it in my hands? Don't I need gloves or something?" She fingered the pages, almost as if she knew each one by heart rereading passages at a fast pace. (Although not as fast as me of course.)

"It's fine, I've read it at least a dozen times like this." I couldn't help my smile from growing as I watched her expression. She seemed completely in awe.

"I lost my copy in the move! This is surreal." Her copy? She read Voltaire too?

"You know he wrote his first play in prison? And his IQ is 30 points higher than Einsteins!" She rambled enthusiastically, skimming pages and running her fingers gently across the pages.

My grin was so wide I couldn't feel my face anymore.

This girl was something else.

 

 

 


	3. Trivia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer Reid sprouted what seemed like meaningless facts that were never appreciated.  
> Until now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Addison's POV woooooo

**Addison**

 

 

"...so, all particle fusion happens in the sun's core and travels outward at the speed of 186, 287 miles per second and reaches us in about 8 minutes, but in reality since it's taken so long to reach from the sun's core to earth all light is at least 30,000 years old!" Spencer was smiling widely, spinning his globe at the edge of his desk slightly out of breath from such a monologue. I grinned from where I sat on his couch, the copy of  _Candide_ still in my hand.

My copy had arrived yesterday morning and I came to- difficultly- part ways with the classic and return it to my slightly odd neighbor. He had been rambling on for more than an hour now, and I was loving every second. I paid attention fully, loving how Spencer lit up as he explained the universe. The way he spoke about such grand and infinite concepts seemed so simplistic. He spoke of the great beyond so factually, but he recognized the aspects of life that science couldn't explain.

I don't know how it happened, but such an easy return turned out into what seemed like hours of conversation. He didn't reveal much about himself, keeping his personal life private which I could respect. It's exactly how I was. He hasn't once asked me why I had moved away so far from Seattle where I originally came, and for that I'm grateful.

Spencer paused after catching his breath, watching me with a somewhat suspicion. He blushed deeply at realization that he had been talking for quite some time, but I didn't mind.

"You aren't bored?" Spencer's voice was meek, and a bit insecure. I frowned slightly at such an odd question.

"Of course not, why would I be?"

He sighed, pushing a hand through his growing hair. By the way he strokes his hair as if it was longer and pausing when he remembers that it's been cut short makes me wonder how long his hair originally had been. It was fairly short now, slowly growing shaggy but not past his ears.

"Usually someone would've cut me off a while ago." He smiled sheepishly at me, slouching over slightly as if trying to cover himself. I leaned forward on his couch, placing his copy of Voltaire on the coffee table.

I had no idea what to say. It was obvious that this man was a genius, he reads at lightening speed and can recite everything he reads and hears from memory. For some reason I felt somewhat angry at the fact that he was constantly shut down.

"Someone with so much knowledge stored away would have to share it, otherwise that understanding of everything will make one go mad." I stated matter-o-factly. Spencer visibly flinched at the last part, but I ignored it.

"You can quote me on that." I said, trying to lighten my tone. A small smile tugged on his lips and he faced me, watching me with a blatant curiosity.

"What?"

"You're...just hard to figure out." He muttered. I felt a slight panic course through me, and I kept myself from giving away my discomfort.

 _Believe me, I'm not one you_ want  _to figure out._

"Are you kidding? I'm an open book." I joked.

Spencer searched my face, tapping his right leg with a steady rhythm.

With nothing left to say, and the insecurity I felt under his gaze, made me simply blurt out the first thing to came to mind.

 "Did you know a group of jellyfish is called a smack?" 

Smooth, very smooth.

I could kick myself right now.

Spencer eyes widened in a bit of surprise, taken back by such a sudden outburst. To my even bigger surprise however, he laughed. He chuckled, a sharp airy laugh that made me want to laugh along.

"You read Voltaire and listen to me ramble about the sun, and you also happen to know a completely remote fact about jellyfish." He shook his head, lightly spinning his globe as he tried to stop laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm a criminal profiler, I study human behavior and I can't even begin to comprehend the vast variety of psychology that is you, Addison Dare." Spencer smiled at me, a genuine smile that was awkward in his own way. 

The blush in my cheeks warmed the skin above and I looked away. 

"I like fun facts." I shrugged, wanting to face palm. I sound like a third grader. This however, didn't earn odd stares from Spencer, but instead made him give me a knowing nod.

"I think," he paused, smiling briefly and flipping his hair from his face, "you came to the right place."

 

 

**Reid**

 

"The reason Mary Shelly wrote Frankenstein?" I questioned, raising a challenging eyebrow. Books surrounded us in scattered piles. My shelves were empty and devoid of dust. I sat cross legged in front of Adi with  _Frankenstein_ in my hand and a teasing glare.

"Pfft, that all you got? She made a bet with her husband." She stuck her tongue out at me, her nose was scrunched up and in the light of the orange and purple sky I could see faint freckles on the peak of her cheek bones. We have been playing this game for a while now. Constantly giving ourselves random trivia and although she could not compete with my eidetic memory, she still somehow surprised me with her variety of epistemology. She quoted authors, leaders, and poets. She knew random snippets of gothic literature, yet was still able to recite the periodic table. Her knowledge, although not the constant bank of almost everything, was filled with ideas, diversity and divergent thinking. She didn't always get the questions right, but she was more than happy to listen to me explain it to her. She was patient with me, and I her, and the best part was that she might not have been a genius, but she can still teach me things I haven't yet learned.

"And...?"

"She had a growing fear of the development of electricity, which in turn stimulated the nightmare that she based Frankenstein off of." Addison finished with a victorious smile. I gave her a playful round of applause.

"Impressive I've gotta say. Okay, my turn."

"Quick, the character in which Sir Arthur Conan Doyle based Moriarty off of?" Her voice came out rushed and the small strands that fell from her bun surrounded her face. She wore no make-up, not that I would've cared anyway, and she was back in a loose sweater and shorts, fuzzy socks covering her toes.

I don't know what, but something about the way she spoke too fast, or had to catch her breath after finishing a lengthy quote that made me think about what it would be like to push that wavy strand of hair back behind her ear. It was such an awkward urge, but an urge nonetheless. It was strange because usually the only women I could talk to for this long was Garcia, JJ and Emily. Yet, I wasn't talking about homicide, or terrorism and I wasn't trembling with the pit twisting nerves that I might not be able to save someone. 

I was speaking to Addison, someone who randomly decided she was going to serenade me. Someone with enough knowledge to be content and have an open mind about anything, everything or nothing at all. Someone that liked to hear me ramble about statistics and dead people (the famous kind, mind you).

"Adam Worth." I chuckled. It was much too easy. She pouted, resting her chin on her open palms and deep in thought.

"I'm letting you win." She said nonchalantly. Now noticing that wisp of hair, she proceeded to trying to blow it away from her line of sight, struggling with aiming it to stay out of her face.

"Sure," I snorted, my eyes never leaving her amusing attempts.

She tried once more, with no luck and giving an over exaggerated groan.

"Stupid hair."

"I get what you mean." I grinned, looking up at my own mousy fringe.

"Nah, you look swell with that 'do." She mocked. She giggled at her own lame attempt at a joke and although I didn't find it funny, her snickers were contagious.  This led to an epidemic of laughing, slow at first but soon turning into body rocking gasps of air.

"That was terrible." I sighed, still chuckling.

"Like you could do better, that was fantastic." 

I smirked at her dare and puffed out my chest in phony toughness.

"How," I started with a deep and powerful voice, suddenly changing back to my own subtle fast pace tone, " many existentialists does it take to screw in a light bulb?"

Just as I was about to answer my own joke, since it was quite the mouthful, Addison cut me off. She held a serious face as she answered my joke word for word.

"Two. One to change the light bulb, and one to observe how it symbolizes an incandescent beacon of subjectivity in a netherworld of cosmic nothingness."

My mouth was agape at the astonishing recitation, earning a few shy grins from her. 

"I majored in philosophy, and my teacher was a dork." She shrugged, looking down with a presented smile on her face from my reaction.

"And you just happened to memorize it?" I replied, still surprised at such an unexpected response. She meekly shrugged again, this time saying words that ultimately gave me aspirations to get to know every small detail of her life, and see if she wouldn't mind being a part of mine.

"I thought it was funny."

 


	4. New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Addison and Reid run into a familiar pair, Adi meeting new friends and Reid hesitantly meeting old.

**Reid**

 

"How the fu-" 

"Adi!" I cut her off, not being able to control my laughter. I had beaten her once more in chess, knocking over her king in triumph. She stared intently at the chess board, looking as if she wanted to flip the entire thing over.

"You, Spencer Reid, suck." She groaned, resting her chin on her hands and looking up at me. I smirked at her. I was nearly impossible to beat. I say nearly because there was always one man that got the better of me. 

I hope he was doing well...

"I am tired of you kicking my ass all day." She sniffed, getting up to leave. I knew she was only teasing, but I felt an odd disappointment when she threatened to leave. 

We've been hanging out often in my apartment, always finding some excuse for her to come over. Whether it was her need to borrow 'sugar' or me asking her to see if she could hear a 'mouse' in the lounge. Regardless, she would always spend hours here, sitting on what I now consider her side of the sofa. She always plop herself down whenever she sits, preferably lifting her legs up and crossing them underneath when she can. I noticed these little things the more time I spent time with her.

She always scrunches up her nose and rubs it with the side of her pointer finger when she laughs. She is stubborn, dramatic when told what to do. If I tell her to stop slouching, she'll walk around like a hunchback for an hour to make a point.

And then later at night she would call me to scold me, saying that her back hurt.

I don't know why, but these were the small things that made me smile and I often looked forward towards them.

When she lies she is overconfident, her voice too steady. When she usually talks she rambles, always correcting her pronunciation and apologizing. 

"Aw come on, I'll let you win?" I propose.

She scoffs, dramatically as always, and wrinkles her nose in mock disgust.

"You offend me."

"Wanna do something else?" I suggest, carefully resetting the board for the next time she comes over. No matter how many times she says she'll never play again, we find ourselves at the board. She always lasts a little bit longer against me every time. 

"Like.....?" She drags out her questions as well, her personality was everywhere. 

"Go out?" I was careful with my choice of words, trying to be nonchalant but failing miserably. I glance over to her and see a mischievous grin on her face.

"There's a flea market down on Boulevard." Her grin grows wider as she fits herself comfortably upside down on my couch. She also does this very often, claims it helps her 'think'.

I froze, "Shopping?"

She nods slowly, the evil smile still on her face. She knew that something I didn't enjoy very much was going out to public places. Crowds made me uncomfortable, and the only reason I would go out was to see a new Korean film festival or Russian opera. You know, the things actually worth going out the apartment on a Saturday night like this.

"Please, please, pleaseeeeeee Spencer?" she begged, still upside down and pushing her palms together. She gave me large puppy dog eyes and pouted, her hair loose and brushing the hardwood floor.

"We're not even dressed." I say incredulously. I glanced to my plaid pajama pants and oversized sweatshirt. Her hair was in a messy bun and she had fluffy snowmen covered pajama pants and an old band t-shirt. She had  _cow slippers._

Not bunny slippers no, they were 'too cliche' as she put it.

She shrugged, which I imagine might be hard in her current position.

"So?"

"I thought girls can't go out without getting dressed?" I ask hesitantly, the only information on girls I knew was from Garcia and JJ. Their embarrassing lectures on "safe dating" was something I didn't feel comfortable with. They were the sisters I never had, or wanted. But they love me, I guess that makes up for the painful cheek pinches.

However Adi didn't seem offended by my question, and instead let out a loud snort.

"Pfft, maybe some girls, but I could care less. I didn't come out of my mother's womb with a face full of make-up and high heels." I smiled a little at that, and reluctantly agreed. She squealed, ultimately falling with a loud thump.

We both froze, and I stood up abruptly to check on her.

"That, my friend, was painful." She moaned rubbing her back as she sat up from the floor. I laughed, and she sent me death glares and whined for ice.

 

 

***

 

 

"My feet hurt."

"Maybe you should have put on some shoes?" I raised an eyebrow at the aged cow faces, getting dirtier every second walking in the streets.

"But that would have meant going upstairs, and your feet are _huge,_ I would never fit in a pair of your sneakers." I blushed, looking down at my indeed, clumsy feet. She chuckled, giving me an easing rub on the arm. When I'm with her, I don't feel as awkward. I didn't feel the need to be someone I wasn't.

"SURPRISE ATTACK." she shouted, speedily jumping onto a rising curb. She bounced off the curb with on foot and landed heavily on my back. It wasn't that she was heavy no, actually a comfortable weight, but it was so sudden that I almost crumpled at the surprise.

"What- Hey!" I protested.

"That feels  _so_ much better!" She giggled, her feet now relieved of any pressure and her legs wrapped tightly around my waist. Her arms hung loosely around my neck, so not to choke me and although now I was stuck carrying the incredible stubborn girl, I didn't really mind. I couldn't help but think about how she molded perfectly to my back.

"I can see all of DC from here." She joked, another tease about how much taller I was than her. Almost an entire 8 inches.

"Yes, I'm a skyscraper, ha ha." I mocked.

"Is this what it's like to be tall? I bet I could finally reach the top shelf of my closet like this."

"You could use a chair instead of a human being you know." I stated, although she knew it was my attempt at joking.

"I'm never coming down, you're comfortable."

I twisted my head to get a better look at her. With city lights shining her hair in the crisp autumn air I almost tripped. Her cheek bones were shaded in a rounded complexity that made her look so much younger, and her brown light eyes were an intense green in artificial lighting.

"Reid?"

I faltered.

Oh no.

Slowly I turn to face the voice I knew so well, a voice that usually sent me smiles during the day but right now is speeding up my heart rate in fear.

Adi turns too at the voice, a smile on her face as she stared at the couple in front of us.

Garcia had her black lined eyes wide in shock and Morgan gave me a surprised look.

"Heyy....." I trailed.

"Hi." Adi chirped, jumping off my back swiftly, and taking a few steps forward to greet my coworkers. I tried to ignore the empty feeling of her warmth and touch, but I felt a little bitter nonetheless.

"I'm Addison, are you a friend of Spencer's?" She was so polite, it was hard not for Morgan to smile warmly back. I felt a tiny spur of what I think is jealously, but I remembered that Morgan himself already has a girlfriend.

And besides, Adi is just friend.

One that I can't help but want to pick her up on my back again.

"Yes, who are you?" Garcia bit, not intentionally rude but coming out that way anyways.

"Penelope." Morgan scolded, bumping her arm.

"..Addison? Didn't I just say that?" Adi replied, not taking offense.

"Yeah sorry, just- I meant, who are you to Reid?" Garcia was blunt and I frowned at her and Morgan. Morgan sent a look of apology, while I could feel the dread of embarrassment.

"You don't have to answer that." Morgan cut in, glaring at Garcia before she could protest.

"Um, so you are?" She was still attempting to be polite but I think she was starting to become uneasy at the sudden attention.

"Derek Morgan, and this one with no filter is Penelope Garcia." Morgan shook her hand, and another wave of jealousy flowed through me as Adi smiled warmly.

"Nice to meet you." I could see the wheels turning in her head, scanning the pair with observant and subtle eyes.

"Oh my god, is that a TARDIS pin?" She squealed, looking at Garcia's bag which was indeed covered in different colored pins and stickers.

Garcia gasped loudly, and I can already see her accepting the shorter girl into our little group. No matter how much she was convinced that change was a bad thing, Garcia was never slow to warm up to somebody.

"Favorite companion?" Garcia quipped.

"Rory by far. He keeps the Doctor grounded. Yours?"

Garcia smiled widely, nodding in respect.

"Definitely Donna, she has a personality I can relate to."

While they continued to fangirl (a term Garcia explained to me many times and I think it's the appropriate time to use it), Morgan walked over to me, an approving look on his face.

"So this is the woman who keeps you all googly eyed?" Morgan said slyly, making sure to keep his voice low. A warm blush floods my cheeks and I try to answer him without tripping over my words to no success.

"What are you going on about? I don't- we're not- I have no intention-"

"Calm down boy genius." Morgan chuckled, nodding at Adi with a knowing nod.

"She's pretty, and must be one helluva woman to keep up with you." Instead of arguing I decided to nod sheepishly. Morgan was one of my best friends, I had nothing to hide from him.

"She's...not like the others." I smiled as she talked animatedly with Ga"rcia, both of them talking over the other and I think recreating some scenes from the British sci-fi tv show.

 I look over to Morgan with a proud grin.

"She's someone I wouldn't mind spending the rest of my life with."

 

 

 


	5. Bad Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reid realizes that he has the biggest foot in his mouth.

**Reid**

*****

*****

"So what's this I hear about a girlfriend? When were you planning on telling us Playboy?" Rossi smirked, waiting for me at my desk bright and early. I felt the blush creep onto my cheeks and inwardly cursed Garcia's loose tongue. I'm surprised however, she went 3 whole days without saying a word.

"Penelope Garcia, I will recite the entirety of War and Peace repeatedly until you can reference it daily." I threatened, pleased at the horrified reaction Garcia managed whilst wearing yellow eye shadow. A feat in which I can say I've never seen before.

Morgan chuckled, eyes crinkling at the corners with a blindingly white smile. Emily and JJ watched me under careful eyes, also grinning like Cheshire cats. For a feeling not quite unknown to me, I wanted to crawl under my desk and hide my glowingly reddened face. I opened my mouth in attempt to defend myself, however Hotch saved me at that moment by calling us in for briefing.

You can always count on Hotch to-

"We can all pester about Reid's love life after we catch a serial rapist." Hotch said with a blatant smugness.

Nevermind, never trust a suit.

*

**

***

**

*

"Does she like musical theater? Because if so, I think I'm going to have to date her myself." Garcia quipped, talking the speaker off my phone while the rest of the plane watched me squirm. Apparently it was funny after a case to play twenty questions, only on the subject of one Addison Dare.

"Garcia-"

"Ooo, what about Lost? Do you think she watches Lost? I wonder if she could explain the ending to me, I still don't get that." She continued.

"It's Purgatory I think." JJ interrupted, while I tried to stop the constant questioning.

"Goodbye, Garcia." I singsonged, brushing the fringe out of my face and hanging up with a triumphant click. I wouldn't want to see the look on Garcia's face, and I would probably get an earful tomorrow, but I knew it was for the best. I don't think I could handle the rest of the group snicker and myself blush like crazy as Garcia's questions on whether "I got some" or not.

I honestly don't know how to reply to something like that without my voice increasing three octaves.

My phone blared again, clanking loudly on the wooden surface due to its violent vibrations.

Annoyed, I instantly turned the phone to speakers, wanting everyone to hear me scold Garcia on the concept of 'privacy'.

"Penelope I swear to god if you ask me one more question about Adi-"

"Already growing tired of me, Spencer Reid? Oh, that rhymed!" I froze at Adi's squeal, she giggled at her lame joke, which would have made me laugh too, if it wasn't for the 5 pairs of eyes snapping towards me.

"Hey, that was lyrical genius and I don't hear any praise." Adi teased, and automatically I could picture her lazily clutching the phone to her ear as she suppressed her laughter while lying on the couch.

Rossi was the first to break out of his daze and break to a slow grin. He waggled his eyebrows before opening his mouth to speak.

"I can already see you winning your Grammy."

"Annnnnd I'm on speaker." Adi suddenly changed attitude, chuckling nervously at the realization that I wasn't alone. "Is this the part where we all go in a circle introducing ourselves?"

Emily and JJ both burst out in a fit of giggles at Adi's adorable seriousness. 

"That isn't necessary. Sorry." I rushed out, quickly turning the speaker off my phone and putting it to my ear. "You're off speaker now, really sorry about that."

"It's fine," she gushed, "just caught me off guard."

I could feel the group stare intently at me, and I suddenly blanked on what to say to Addison. I could hear music playing softly in the background and vaguely recognized it as traditional folk guitar.

"So...." I trailed dumbly, "What are you up to?"

"Attempting art. Failing miserably. How about you? Catch any bad guys?" She murmured softly, almost afraid she was still on speaker. I could hear the concentration in her voice as she strummed the strings of her guitar. 

 "Well, we did actually. Can't really go into detail but if you want to go to the capital of Arkansas, you can do it without fear." I grinned, practically seeing the smile on her face as she chuckled.

"When are you coming back then, Batman? We should celebrate." I could hear the shyness in her voice, which left me confused for a moment. Why would she be shy about hanging out?

"I should land around 5, what did you have in mind?"

"Maybe...I mean only if you wanted, you don't have to say yes if you don't want to. Well- you know, you're probably tired and going out is the last thing you want- maybe just-"

"Adi, Adi, slow down." I smiled into the phone, feeling my heart flutter. She was stumbling over her words much more than usual. Was my usual bubbly and rambling neighbor actually nervous?

"Dinner?" She blurted. There was absolute silence on the phone. I sucked in a breath and felt my eyes bulge and heart stop. All my coworkers noticed my behavior and glanced over at me with concern. 

Did she just say what I think she said?

"Oh god I fucked up." she moaned, breaking the silence as I sat completely speechless. Why can't I talk? 

I want to say 'Yes! Dinner! We could start dating while we're at it. Grow closer. In a year or two I'd propose and maybe have a couple kids.  _Yes to dinner!'_

But my mouth refused to make a sound.

"Spence, do me a favor and just... forget I said anything." She pleaded, the embarrassment evident over the phone.

_Why the hell couldn't I talk?_

"Adi-" I struggled.

"I'll just talk to you later Spencer." She interrupted quietly, with a painfully defeated tone. 

My heart plummeted as I heard the click of her phone.

  _What did I do?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short cuz i suckkkkkkkkkkkkk


	6. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reid becomes brave and it pays off big time.

**Adi**

*****

*****

It was Friday night and I was alone in fluffy pajama pants and some chick flick on FX to keep me company.

Why did I make such a fool of myself? Spencer is a super genius special agent of the FBI. Why would he want some average screw up like myself? I wondered if I bored him. Perhaps I was annoying him?

It doesn't matter anyways. It'll probably take a few days to even gather up the courage to show my face to him again.

 _Of Course_ he didn't think of me as anything more than a friend. Sure, the last few months with him have been fun. He knew me and all my quirks and I knew his. At least, I think I do.

He doesn't talk about himself personally really. Then again, neither do I.

But I have my own reasons.

I tried to push away the image of the charming young doctor from my head. He may think hes a total fluke, but it was impossible not to like him once you get to know him. And he isn't bad looking either, that's for sure.

I turned off the keyboard with a sigh.

Just when we were getting to know each other.

 

*

**

***

**

*

"Addison?" I woke with a start, looking over to my window where the tapping had woken me in the first place.

"Spencer?"

"Can you-?" He gestured towards the lock window, slightly shivering and I realized that it's crisp February. He was probably freezing.

I quickly stand up from my couch, which I had fallen asleep on  _again._ I trip on my book stack, scrambling over to the window where Reid was. _  
_

"What are you doing here?" I wrapped my arms around my torso, shielding myself from the cold Spencer was letting in and from the embarrassment I was remembering from earlier.

"Do you mind?-" His teeth were chattering and motioning to my apartment. I hesitated, a faint blush creeping on my cheeks. His hair was tousled and he looked like he raced from the jet back here. His tie was loose around his neck and his button up shirt was slightly untucked from the waistband of his pants. I bit my lip unconsciously.

And here I was with snowmen on my pants and smudged make-up from earlier today.

"Yeah sure," I backed up so he could clumsily climb through the window. I stared up at him, my arms still wrapped around my ribs and hands tucked in between my elbows. Spencer stumbled, holding onto my shoulder for support as he got his foot through. A spark shot up my arm and shivers ran down my spine as I locked eyes.

Well, what I was feeling right now certainly wasn't good.

"Adi-" He started but I cut him off. 

"If you're going to give me the 'I want to stay friends' speech, then you can go. Don't worry about earlier." I spoke urgently, hoping he didn't notice the nervousness I was experiencing. Spencer blinked, his mouth slightly agape. Why couldn't I stop staring at his lips? What the hell is wrong with me?

"That is not it at all." He nervously chuckled, looking distracted as well. I felt myself breathe out a sigh of relief, suddenly very aware of my own heartbeat.

"So what is it then?" I mumbled quietly, not realizing that he had gotten closer. He looked down at me, his eyes flickering from own to my lips. 

Has his pupils always been this dilated? 

Spencer sighed, slowly becoming more serious.

"I think it's safe to say we've been close friends for a few months now, and I cannot seem to stop thinking about you." He smiled slightly, waiting for my own reaction. I felt frozen, that if I moved or breathed this moment would disappear. I gave him a small nod to continue.

"Before you, the thing I looked forward to most about coming back home was a history channel documentary and pointing out the errors." I chuckled at that, giving him a small smile as he grinned bigger, "And now all I think about is what  _we're_ going to do. Whether it's watching movies, or playing chess, or analyzing literature I don't care!"

"Is that so?" I say softly, making a feeble attempt at being cocky.

"The mere thought of you makes me smile like an idiot, and it's quite distracting miss Dare." He was inches away from me now, and my heart raced as I felt his breath fan on my face. I wasn't sure if I was able to speak, but I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Oh shut up." I delicately but urgently wrap my hands around his neck to bring him to my level, jumping slightly as I felt his cold hands touch the bottom of my back where my shirt had risen up as I stretched to meet his lips. His arms wrapped around my torso and he brought me up, making it easier to kiss me.

It was gentle, passionate, and full of fireworks, as cheesy as that may sound.

My fingers tangled in his hair as our mouths danced, occasionally coming back up for air just to dive back in again. He slowly led me to the couch, leaning over me as I start kissing his neck and jaw. 

When I reached for the buttons of his shirt he stopped me, slightly panting and pulling away with swollen lips.

"Are you sure-?"

"Positive as protons." I lamely joked, earning a chuckle from him as he kissed me harder, moaning into my mouth and making a move for my top.

We didn't waste a moment of that night,

and let me tell you it was long overdue.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so short wow, sorry I haven't updated in forever but since s10 just starting airing I've gotten a spark of inspiration. Enjoy!


End file.
